


Listen

by Parkkrys



Series: Red X Green AU [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Baby Turqorise, M/M, Making Up, Serious Talks, Siblings, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/pseuds/Parkkrys
Summary: He tried to make her listen, but she wouldn't. Green had tried so many different approaches but this time he had a plan. Daisy had to listen to him this time. If not.... well he didnt have a sister then.





	Listen

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go. Haha i started typing then i couldn't stop. Hope you enjoy and sorry if there is any grammar mistakes.

Green has tried so many different approaches. He has tried so many times, but he couldn't get his sister to listen to him. It has been a year since he had Turquoise and even longer then that since they last had a sibling conversation.

  
But he had a new idea, and this would be the last time he tried. He couldn't handle the stress and he knew his sister. If this doesn’t help with their relationship then nothing would.

  
He woke up early and kissed Red, with him wishing Green good luck, Green made a call to his sister. Of course it went straight to voicemail, it always did at that point and he left a message. He said that this would be the last time and if she really doesn't show up then he was done.

  
Which now lead him where he is right now. In a park playing with Turquoise, hoping, no praying that she would show up. He kissed the young boys head and looked at his watch. He told her to meet up with him at eleven that morning. It was now ten minutes past eleven.

  
He looked around and saw a mother who was playing with her five year old daughter in the playground. In the field was a teenage boy playing with his border collie. He looked at the waterpark where all the screaming young children played. It was a nice place.

  
He looked down at the Turquoise who was snuggled into his chest while watching everything wide eyed. He smiled and ran a hand through his black hair, which made Turquoise look up at him with a smile.

  
He looked up when he felt someone sit beside him. Turning his head, he almost cried out in relief when he saw it was Daisy. She was looking at the young raven haired boy.

  
Green smiled. “Would you like to hold him?”

  
Daisy looked up startled. “Oh no! He doesn’t even know me.” Her voice sounding sad.

  
“Well that can be fixed. Turquoise this is Daisy, Daisy this is Turquoise.” Green introduced, smiling as he watched Turquoise watch Daisy.

  
“Oh god he is so beautiful.” She whispered, tears shining in her light green eyes.

  
“You sure you don't want to hold him?”

  
Daisy looked down at her hands that were folded in her lap. Green knew she was deep in thought and waited patiently. He looked at the bright blue sky. It truly was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, no clouds, you could hear birds and people laughing.

  
He picked up Turquoises favorite stuffed bunny that his grandfather gave him and handed it to the small boy. He giggled in joy playing with the bunny.

  
“I would like too. But can we go sit in the grass? It's more comfortable.”

  
Green smiled. “Of course!”

  
Green stood up effortlessly and moved Turquoise to his right side while he picked up the bag full of toys with the left hand with ease. Daisy was watching this and found herself smiling. She always knew her brother was going to be an amazing parent.

  
After they both got settled on the soft grass, Daisy sat cross legged so she could hold Turquoise for the first time. Green gently helped her and soon Daisy found herself holding her nephew for the first time.

  
She didn't know what she was feeling as she looked down into bright turquoise eyes. The young boy lifted a hand and gripped the collar of her jacket and snuggled into her chest. She felt her heart melt.

  
“You did good Green. I am so proud of you.”

  
“He likes you. He doesn’t do that to many people.”

  
Daisy smiled and placed a hand softly on the child's back, watching him sleep. “He looks like him.”

  
Green gulped and nodded. He stayed silent, fearing that she would yell if he did. She looked at him as she spoke again. “How is he doing? Is his nightmares gone?”

  
“Yes. They disappeared after we found out that Turquoise was a boy. I know that's strange but he's fine now.”

  
“Did he ever… hurt you again?” She asked nervously.

  
“Nope. Like I said, it was a nightmare. Red would never hurt me.”

  
“Don't say his name.” She snapped. She closed her eyes and let out a breath. “Sorry. Didn't mean to snap.”  
Green, who was startled, just nodded and looked down at the grass that he was fiddling with. “He's a fire fighter now. He applied when he graduated.”

  
“Oh? Good for him.”

  
The air around them was tense. Green found himself glad that his little angel was sleeping. Turquoise had never experienced this. The tension, the awkwardness and the feeling of not belonging. He has seen him and Red fight but usually they had it solved within am hour. If not then usually the next day. They would never bring their fights into the bedroom no matter how big they were.

  
Green took a deep breath and slowly let it out. “I don't want to fight anymore. Please I want him to know you as his aunt not someone that he doesn’t know.”

  
Daisy looked up at him. “You forgive people too easily. You forgave grandpa even though he tore you apart and kicked you out of the house. You still forgave him without even thinking about it.”

  
Green huffed and looked away. “It doesn’t mean I truly forgave him. I was just done with the fighting. And I knew if I didn’t forgive him at that table with our stupid excuse of a father there, we would never have that grandson grandfather bond.”

  
“That doesn't matter. Is that really what you wanted! Just to have a bond with him!” She quietly exclaimed so she wouldn't wake up Turquoise.

  
“I don’t know. I just wanted to have him close since he is our grandfather. To this day I don’t even know if I even forgave him. Some days I feel fine with him around and some days I just hate him so much.”

  
Daisy softened her gaze and grabbed her brothers hand. “You haven't forgave him. Our grandfather is just. He manipulated us, he emotionally and mentally abused you. The truth is, you haven't forgave him.”

  
Green groaned and laid down. His head landing beside her leg. “Dammit.”

  
“Now about Red. I thought about it. Over and over again because I wanted to figure out why you would forgive him. Then I realized I would have done the same thing if Bill did that to me.” She looked over at him. “I understand now. And I'm done with the fighting too.”

  
Green beamed and sat up. “Really! Wait, what does this mean?”

  
“It means that you win. I want to have this adorable angel in my life. I want to have my brother back. That is, if I'm allowed too.?” She looked at him with hopeful eyes. He knew he couldn’t say no to her.

  
“Of course you are. I missed my sister so much.” He said as he carefully hugged her.

  
“So. You want lunch?” She asked.

  
“Yeah ok. I'm paying for the bill though.”

  
“What no!”

  
They looked at each other before bursting into laughter. It would take time. But Green was happy to finally have his sister back.

 


End file.
